


Wings of the Wind

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Сезон дождей, мечты о свободе и бумажные самолётики





	Wings of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyuskhryusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuskhryusk/gifts).



На дворе снова сезон дождей. На дорогах стабильно потоки воды, а у Юты — стабильно мокрые ноги и беспечное «нет денег» на советы купить нормальную обувь. Деньги, на самом деле, есть, но на вещи поважнее, чем новые кроссовки. На новую мангу в магазине за углом, например, или на бумагу для оригами.  
Юта складывает бумажные самолётики — каждый вечер несколько новых беспилотников пополняют ряды товарищей на полке. Он запускал их раньше, до того, как зарядили дожди и домашний мини-ангар оказался переполнен. Но Юта все равно складывает новые — с завидным упорством и мыслями о том, что через несколько недель снова увидит ясное небо. Юта любит Японию всем сердце, но солнце и ласковый тёплый ветер он любит больше.

«Пойдём гулять?» — телефон, будто услышав его мысли, высвечивает новое сообщение, хотя Юта предпочитает думать, что дело вовсе не в телефоне, а в человеке, который сейчас ждёт его ответа.

«В такую погоду?» — с улыбкой набирает он. Шум дождя за окном действует почти усыпляюще, и он бы предпочёл сейчас пить горячий чай и дремать на чужих коленях под невнятный бубнеж телевизора, а не шлёпать по лужам.  
«Может, лучше придёшь ко мне?» — успевает отправить он следом до того, как получает ответ.

«Чтобы мне одному мокнуть? Очень справедливо».

Юта смеётся, отчетливо представляя, как фыркает при этом его собеседник, и соглашается. В конце концов, не очень-то ему и хотелось всерьёз отказываться. Потому что спустя пару секунд ему невзначай замечают: «Я же скоро уезжаю, помнишь?»

Юта помнит, как помнит и о том, что это не навсегда, но чужие пальцы в его руке такие же холодные, как собственные промокшие к концу прогулки ноги, а тоска растекается внутри совсем как лужа у его крыльца, через которую они безуспешно пытаются перебраться. Юта — терять уже нечего: в кроссовках и так хлюпают небольшие озёра — со смехом и достоинством средневекового рыцаря предлагает перенести через неё, только на дворе двадцать первый век и даже в современной Азии принцы и принцессы ратуют за феминизм и мужественно перебираются вброд.

Они все же заваривают чай и сушат ноги под котацу. Голова Юты удобно устраивается на чужих коленях — слишком острых, но сейчас прикрытых мягким одеялом, — а руки машинально тянутся к разбросанной по полу бумаге. Сложенный на весу самолётик выходит кривоватым, но Юта все равно упрямо вырисовывает на его крыльях маленькую «w».

— Ну и что это значит?

Юта пожимает плечами, пока его подарок вертят в пальцах, разглядывая с тёплой улыбкой на тонких губах.

— Не знаю. Wind? Wings? Voyage? Welcome back?

Он морщится, когда его чувствительно дергают за волосы и со вздохом поправляют:

— Voyage пишется через «v», дурак.

Юта не обижается: в чужом голосе добрая усмешка, а в его волосах — осторожные пальцы, привычно перебирающие крашеные пряди. Он наблюдает, как запущенный им самолётик взмывает под потолок, и думает, что хотел бы так же: уезжать, чтобы возвращаться. Чтобы дом — везде и нигде. Чтобы так же следовать за ветром и ни о чем не думать. Попасть в один поток на двоих и приземлиться далеко-далеко — но рядом.  
Юта не обижается, но и не поправляет: его личное путешествие пишется именно через «w».


End file.
